My Girl Friend Is Otaku!
by Yuria Asahina
Summary: pacarku haruno sakura, gadis yang kutemui saat musim semi lalu adalah seorang otaku kumat! tak ada hari tanpa membicarakan anime. memuja karakter idamannya yang membuatku sebal. lalu bagaimana seharusnya aku menghadapinya?/RnR?/warning/rateT


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuSaku

Waning : OOC,GAJE,TYPO,Alur terlalu cepat,yang berminat boleh baca.

Genre : Romance,Drama

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

.

.

Don't like,don't read!

.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, bersekolah di sebuah sekolah ternama di konoha. Seumur hidupku aku selalu tak kesuliatan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Entah itu wajah yang tampan membuat semua gadis disekitarku langsung merona. Harta yang berlimpah hingga gadis secantik apapun langsung mendekatiku.

'Jujur saja aku kurang nyaman dengan itu'

Hingga pada musim semi tahun pertamaku di Konoha High School, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis berpakaian sama denganku, namun yang membedakan adalah ia memakai rok seperti siswi pada umumnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang diurai dengan sebuah jepitan kecil di dekat telinganya. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran memberikan kesan indah padanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan lambat laun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hei, hei, apa kau murid baru seperti ku? Ayo berteman!"

Seperti orang bodoh, aku tampak tercengo dengan tanda tanya besar. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah terikat takdir dengan gadis ini.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o~

Tahun kedua, musim semi. Setelah setahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia seorang 'Otaku' akut, kini telah resmi menjadi pacarku. Dimana, pada saat natal dia memberitahukan perasaannya padaku.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka dengan gadis sepertinya. Ia berisik, selalu bertingkah konyol, selalu membicarakan anime ataupun manga, memuja-muja karakter favoritnya yang membuat aku kesal setiap saat, dan anehnya kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya?

"Sasuke_-kun_, coba lihat! Bukankah karakter anime ini sangat keren?" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan Tab nya ke arah wajahku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di halaman rumahku menikmati liburan musim panas dengan beberapa potong semangka.

"Sakura, kau membuat hawa disini semakin panas saja. Jangan ajak aku dengan fantasi 'Otaku' mu itu." terlihat di wajahnya raut kesal padaku hingga membuatku tersenyum. Tak kusangka pacarku bisa berekspresi semanis ini.

"Kau tidak keren Sasuke_-kun_. Aku kan hanya mencoba menghiburmu dengan karakter wanita yang keren. Apa jangan-jangan, kau ingin karakter yang seksi?" semangka yang sudah hampir sampai ke kerongkonganku tiba-tiba meluncur keluar hingga aku terbatuk-batuk.

"Hah? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mesum bagimu?" bantahku. "Hm! Seperti itu lah." Gadisku ini tampak berfikir keras menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sasuke_-kun_ apa kau sudah menonton anime yang kuberikan padamu kemarin?" tanyanya membuatku sedikit meliriknya.

"Hn, 'Kuroko no Basuke' itu? aku lebih memilih menonton pertandingan basket NBA daripada permainan basket konyol itu,"

"Apa? Itu anime yang ku rekomendasikan untukmu! Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu? aku melakukannya agar kau bisa bermain sebagus itu dalam pertandingan musim panas nanti." Ia nampak bersemangat. Siapa sudi menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton anime tiga season dengan jumlah lebih dari lima puluh episode itu.

Sasuke berfikir, apa yang bagus dengan tokoh karakter yang disukai sakura di banding dirinya? Selebihnya, sasuke lebih unggul dari para karakter yang telah merampas setengah hati sakura darinya. Ia pun tak kalah populer di sekolah dengan julukan 'pangeran es', walau itu membuatnya risih.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

#pertandingan basket musim panas. Konoha high school vs suna high school, 08.00 am.

Sekitar 15 menit, aku menunggu gadisku di gerbang belakang Stadion. Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya bawa aku tak begitu suka menunggu. Ia memanggilku disaat persempitan waktu seperti ini.

'Drap...drap..'

Aku menoleh ke arah dentuman suara sepatu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tengah berlari dengan susah payah. Ia berlari hingga berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang cepat akibat berlari.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku _to the point_ tanpa melihat keadaannya yang masih terengah-engah. "Hosh..hosh, aku hosh. Ini!"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah jimat dengan tulisan 'Kalahkan semua musuhmu! Semangat!' aku sangat yakin jika naruto melihat ini, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

"Apakah ini mujur?" bukannya bodoh, aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang sesekali. "Aku yakin kau akan menang. Aku membaca cara membuat jimat ini di manga yang kubaca semalam!"

"Hn, _arigatou_. Aku akan bertanding dengan kekuatan jimatmu," ujarku sambil masuk ke dalam stadion yang kedengarannya sudah penuh dengan penonton. "Bukan hanya jimat, kau harus pakai kerja keras." Teriaknya menyemangatiku, sungguh gadis yang menarik.

.

.

"Kelihatannya jimat ini sangat mujur! Aku harus menghancurkannya sebelum ia merusak masa yang akan datang!" gadis ini benar-benar mempunyai banyak stok energi. Sehabis menyemangatiku bermain basket dengan keras, sekarang ia masih memiliki energi untuk bermain-main. Dan tentu saja hasil pertandingannya aku yang yang menang.

"Bodohnya kau sakura, kau seperti orang terkena penyakit Chuunibyou. cepat duduk, kau membuatku malu." Ucapku sambil menyuruhnya duduk, karena sebelumnya ia berdiri dengan pose seperti pahlawan super hingga menarik perhatian.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau hebat sekali bermain basket. Kau seperti 'Aomine Daiki' dalam anime 'Kuroko no Basuke'. Apa kau bisa bermain voli seperti anime 'Haikyuu'? atau berenang seperti anime 'Free'?" ujarnya komat kamit hingga membuatku pusing dan kesal.

"Sakura, kenapa kau selalu berbicara tentang anime? Kau melihatku seperti apa? Karakter dalam anime?" Ia terdiam sambil menunduk. Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar padanya?

Aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki sedari tadi. Suasana yang menyenangkan kini berbanding terbalik. Merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya akupun tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

'Rasanya sangat bersalah pada diriku'

~0o0o0o0o0o00o~

Sejak kejadian itu, sudah dua hari Sakura tak menghubungiku. Ia pun tak mampu bertatap muka denganku di sekolah hingga seluruh sekolah mengira kami sudah putus. Aku memandang jimat yang ia berikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jahitannya cukup rapi ditambah beberapa perpaduan warna yang menambah kesan indah. Kuliat ada sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari dalam jimat itu. sebuah kertas berwarna putih.

'_Semoga Sasuke-kun menang dalam pertandingan kali ini. aku pasti akan mendukungnya. Aku suka sasuke-kun! Sangat suka . *fight'_

aku cukup tertegun dengan kertas kecil yang kubaca beserta sebuah pensil bermotif kelinci, yang entah aku tak tahu untuk apa. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil melihat gambar Sakura yang membuat emoticon semangat. Aku tak menyangka ia sangat mencintaiku, bahkan menulisnya pada sebuah jimat.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa aku tak melihat Sakura datang ke sekolah. Sudah beberapa menit aku menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, namun ia tak menampakan dirinya bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

Aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah hingga menemukan sebuah rambut berwarna pink yang menyembul dibalik semak-semak dibalik pohon. Aku sangat yakin jika itu Sakura.

Sakura berjongkok di balik semak-semak sambil memegang sebuah batu. Ia masih tak tahu keberadaanku yang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"Hiks, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku menyesal, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, jangan tinggalkan aku," Gumamnya kecil namun masih terdengar oleh ku. "Haruno Sakura."

Ia terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk di rerumputan. Hidungnya memerah seperti rusa natal, matanya sembab akibat menangis, sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan ya? Aku berjalan ke arahnya melewati semak-semak yang tak terlalu tinggi dan terduduk di depannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura memelukku erat hingga aku terhuyung ke belakang hingga berposisi ia menindihku dari atas sambil memelukku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah sempurna menahan malu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," gumamnya ditelingaku membuatku tambah memerah. Ia masih memelukku hingga aku tak dapat bergerak. "Hn, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Mungkin ada waktunya untuk melepas moment bahagia ini. jantungku sudah tak kuat menahan debaran yang diberikannya. Jika belama-lama dalam posisi itu, aku mungkin tak akan menjamin keselamatannya akibat emosiku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_, aku akan berhenti membicarakan anime-,"

"Tak apa, tetaplah seperti itu Sakura. aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya entah kau Otaku, Chuunibyou, atau apapun. Aku minta maaf karena berkata kasar padamu. Aku hanya tak suka jika kau mencintai karakter anime mu hingga membagi hatimu padaku," wajahnya bersemu merah. Jujur saja perkataan yang kuucapkan itu sangat memalukan.

"A..a-ano, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu musim semi lalu. Melihatmu pertama kali, aku mengira kau itu seperti tokoh dalam anime. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan itu mulai berubah dan semakin besar, aku-,"

CUP~

Mendengar ocehannya, membuatku kehilangan kendali dan langsung mendorong kepalanya ke arahku hingga menciumnya. Kurasakan bibir kenyalnya lembut membuatku betah menciumnya berlama-lama.

Namun, kurasakan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Kuyakin ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam berciuman. Aku melepaskannya hingga ia terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah.

DEG!

Melihat wajahnya entah kenapa aku sedikit bergetar. Aku ingin sekali menciumnya lagi. Ia menunduk dalam,menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Ternyata, begitu ya rasanya berciuman!"

Aku merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sebagai balasan perbuatanmu, mulai sekarang aku akan sering menciummu! Bukankah ini sering dilakukan dalam anime?" perintahku.

"A-apa?" kejutnya ketika aku langsung mendekat dan menerjangnya. Musim panas ini aku akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih seru dari musim semi.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Berkat kejadian musim panas tersebut, hubunganku dengan Sakura semakin dekat. Ia masih membicarakan animenya dan sempat memberiku sebuah figur 'Sword Art Online'. Dulu, saat pertama kali jadian dengannya, ia sempat mengajakku ke rumahnya untuk bertamu.

Di kamarnya kulihat hanya sebuah poster, tempelan, figur, komik, dan sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan anime. Yang membuatku tetap betah di kamarnya adalah ternyata ia memajang foto ku dan fotonya di atas mejanya membuatku sedikit, err senang.

Dan kali ini, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengajakku ke rumahnya dengan alasan menonton anime yang baru saja dibelinya denganku. Dan tentu saja karena orang tuanya masih pergi keluar kota untuk kerja. Menurutku dari segi cover saja, membuat ku ragu untuk menontonnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia mengajakku menonton anime 'Romance'.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya ia langsung memutar 'Anime' tersebut. Aku hanya menontonnya biasa sedangkan ia dengan tatapan berbinar. Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan tontonanku.

Setelah beberapa menit, dua karakter tersebut tiba-tiba berciuman membuatku sedikit terkejut. Si karakter laki-laki sangat senang hingga karakter wanita tak sempat mengelak.

Aku beralih melihat sakura yang tampak bersemu juga. Sepertinya ia sangat malu jika menonton anime ini bersamaku.

"Ahahaha, se-sebaiknya kita sudahi saja, ini-,"

"Hn? Kau malu? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?" kulihat wajahnya kembali merona. Melihat hal tersebut, langsung membuatku berniat menjahilinya. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku hingga dekat dengannya.

"Kau mau melakukannya? Aku yakin jika ciumanku lebih hebat dari anime itu," ujarku tersenyum dengan wajah yang kurang dari tiga centi tersebut.

"Kau mesum Sasuke_-kun_!" dan kumulailah dengan ciuman ini.

.

.

END

A/N :

Sankyu udah dibaca. Ini tebusan aku yang udah hiatus lama walau ini ff agak ngawur. Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini, dan jangan lupa riview yaa..


End file.
